The Day Dougie Tickled Harry
by El-Poynterx
Summary: Dougie's tickling Harry, and after a few tears Dougie tells Harry his biggest secret. But how will Harry react? PUDD PUDD PUDD! The Pudd story! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Dougie, if I did own Dougie I would be screaming and crying, and if I owned Harry I would be shock-still when he's holding me, as his muscles are SOOOOO amazing! As none of these things have happened, you can be assured that I don't own them!**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, I have no idea what I'm doing, but I thought I'd give it a try! Please review and make my day! xxx**

* * *

"Dougie! Don't you dare tickle me! You know I'm so ticklish! STOP!"

But of course, Dougie didn't stop, and kept tickling a screaming Harry.

"Only if you get off me Mr. Muscle!" Dougie answered back, giving Harry a quick wink.

Harry smiled. "Never! You still owe me the money from that bet! I won, now hand it over! And don't tickle me! DOUG!"

Dougie stopped tickling Harry, and looked away, unlocking himself from Harry's muscular arms. "You know I'm bankrupt Haza, that's why I'm staying round yours!"

"Doug! Just give me the money! Just because you're skint and you were so sure you would win the bet! You need to pay me somehow- you're not cheap to live with, all your chips!"

Dougie smirked at the mention of him and his chips. Well, he had to eat, right? "You know I like my chips! I'll find some way to pay you Harry, promise! How about a week of my services?" Dougie turned and winked at Harry, before realising he was blushing, and quickly looked away again.

"Hmm we'll see! But listen Doug, you know I'll never chuck you out! We'll find some way of getting some money."

Dougie blushed, as Harry had referred to them as _we. _"Aww thanks babe, you mean a lot to me you know?" Dougie said, snuggling his face into Harry's shoulder. But, the moment only lasted a second, as Harry interrupted.

"Listen Doug... are you sure you don't have any money? I sort of saw a £20 note in your trousers this morning." Harry turned Dougie's head gently so Dougie was looking straight into his eyes.

"I, erm... I wasn't going to tell you, it was supposed to be a surprise." Dougie blushed as Harry looked handsome when he was confused. "I borrowed £20 of Tom, to buy you a birthday present. I was gonna buy a photo frame and put pictures of us two in it, but you can just have the £20 if you'd prefer... I'm sorry."

"Aww Dougie thank you, I'd nearly forgotten about my birthday!" Harry pulls Dougie into a firm hug, letting the younger guy know things were cool between them. "That was such a nice idea!"

Dougie smiled, obviously pleased. He cheekily asked- "anyway, why were you looking in my trousers? Find something you like?" -having regained his confidence.

"Haha! I was just washing them! They're black again now, not that shade of dust you seem to prefer!"

"Do you wash my boxers too Harry?"

Harry stammered. "W-w-well, sometimes..."

"Do you like them Harry?"

"I do, I do indeed."

Dougie giggles as he flicks his hair from over his eyes. "Why do you like them Harry?"

"Well, I think you know why!"

Suddenly, Dougie's legs give away, and he falls to his knees, sobbing. Harry instantly kneels next to him, holding his friend and asking him what's wrong. He doesn't instantly answer, but lets the tears fall freely from his face. Harry can feel tears coming to his own eyes, hating to see his friend in pain, and not being able to do anything about it.

"Dougie, please tell me what's wrong. I can help."

"I-I have a secret."

Thoughts of what Dougie's secret could be flooded Harry's mind. He was so worried for his young friend.

"I'm gay... and I fancy you Harry. I always have done. I'm so sorry," Dougie mumbled, amongst all the tears. Harry leant back- obviously in shock.

Then the realisation hit him. Dougie fancied him! "Dougie, please don't cry. You must've known that I always returned your love." Harry leant in closer to Dougie, and started kissing away his tears, in the attempt it would make both of them feel better.

"R-really? I-I never knew."

"Oh, just come here Doug!" Harry pulled Dougie into a lover's embrace, keeping him forever safe in his arms. "I love you so much OK, and I'm gay too." Harry pulled back, just to take Dougie's hand and stroke it gently, while staring lovingly into Dougie's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry and Dougie were snuggling up together on the sofa that evening. As Dougie's back was touching Harry's chest, he could feel his chest rising and falling, and it soothed him. They were watching 'Back to the Future' -an old favourite of theirs. Harry's arm was dangled over Dougie's chest, whose head was leaning next to Harry's. Dougie giggled at a joke, and Harry ruffled his lover's hair, making him laugh even more. After 5 minutes of giggling, they were silent. But they didn't mind, it allowed them to take in the moment of being with each other.

"I'm just gonna get a drink Haz, you want anything?" Dougie asked, getting up from the sofa to look down at Harry.

"No thanks babe," Harry answered, smiling back at Dougie.

"Cool," Dougie said before bending down and kissing Harry on the forehead. Harry noted how gentle Dougie's lips were as he stared lovingly at his boyfriend.

"Don't go Dougie," Harry pleaded before pulling Dougie down by his waist onto his lap. "Not now." Harry let Dougie fall down onto the sofa, and moved so he was directly above Dougie, staring down at him. Dougie smiled cheekily, realising just how amazing his life is. Harry had a knee either side of Dougie's slim waist, and his hands rested next to Dougie's head.

"Dougie, I love you so much," Harry whispered, before removing some of the space that was between them. Dougie realised what was about to happen, and closed his eyes, wondering how perfect this moment was going to be. As their lips touched for the first time, Harry's gentle yet passionate lips against his own, Dougie truly learnt what the saying 'butterflies in the tummy' was all about.

A sudden wave of passion washed over Dougie, and he wrapped his arm around Harry's head, forcing him to keep the kiss going. Harry fought back, pushing one of his arms under Dougie's back and pushing the smaller boy up. He was more than willing to keep the kiss going, as long as his tongue was dominant.

Gasping for air, Dougie suddenly pushed Harry's muscular shoulders back. Harry laughed as Dougie said the one word going through both of their minds- wow.

"I think we should do this more often Mr Judd," Dougie added, giving his boyfriend a quick wink. Harry smiled back, silently praying that they would. He really did love Dougie. Harry then took Dougie's smaller hand in his own, and kissed it all over. "I'll look after you Dougs, I'll look after and protect you forever, and I won't let anyone hurt you." In answer Dougie leant his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry rested his head on top, after kissing his hand again. They stayed this way for a while, just enjoying each other's company, and the movie they were watching. As the sun started to set and the film ended, Harry noticed Dougie's eyes were closing for longer than usual when he blinked. He smiled and stood up, making Dougie sleepily look at him in confusion.

"I think it's time for bed babe," Harry said, answering Dougie's silent question. He picked Dougie up in his strong arms and walked up the stairs, staring at his lover. When they reached Dougie's bedroom, Harry laid Dougie delicately down in his bed, and wrapped the duvet around him. Dougie smiled, but when Harry turned, planning to leave for his own bed, Dougie stopped him.

"Don't go Harry," Dougie shakily said, unconfident about what Harry's reply would be.

Harry turned again and sat down on the side of Dougie's bed, facing him. "If that's what you want Dougs," Harry said, adding a wink.

Dougie realised what Harry was saying. "No, not sex... not yet. I'm sorry, I'm not ready, and I wanna take this slow, but please sleep with me. I feel safe with you," Dougie looked away, embarrassed and feeling sheepish.

"Of course Dougs," Harry said, walking around to the other side of the bed and getting in, after taking off his jeans. "I'll do and get you whatever you need to make this work," he added, kissing Dougie on the lips, before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "Sleep now Dougie, you're tired."

"Umm, Harry, when are we going to tell the others?" Dougie asked into his lover's eyes.

Harry considered this. Although he loved Tom and Danny, telling them would be difficult for him and Dougs. But, if Dougie was ready to tell them, he was too- he decided.

"Whenever you want Dougs. Whenever." He smiled at Dougie.

Dougie hesitated. "How... How about tomorrow?"

"Why babe?"

"Well, I feel brave. Braver than normal that is! I feel I can do anything as long as you're beside me" Dougie laughed nervously, making Harry chuckle. His laugh was so cheeky and cute, Harry thought, staring contently into Dougie's eyes.

"We'll go and conquer the world tomorrow then Doug," Harry said, pulling Dougie closer to his body.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be here when I wake up- won't you?"

"Of course I will Dougs, I'll be at your side forever."

Dougie smiled, content, as Harry closed his eyes, readying himself to go to sleep.

"Oh and Harry?"

"Yes Dougs?"

There was a pause.

"I love you."

Harry smiled, and gave Dougie's cheek a quick kiss.

"I love you too."

Then, listening to each other's rhythmic and soothing heartbeats, the boys drifted to sleep, dreaming of dinosaurs and drum kits.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys, this is a filler, but it had to be done! Please review saying whatever you want!**

Chapter 3

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of birds joyfully singing outside, and he paused for a moment, savouring the perfection of yesterday. He then realised that his hand was on top of Dougie's, which was on his lover's waist. Not wanting to disturb Dougie, he turned his head slightly to face the alarm clock. It was 8:30 am. He nuzzled his head into Dougie's hair, taking in his lover's sweet scent. Holding back a yawn -so as not to wake Dougie- Harry removed himself from the covers and walked downstairs. He decided to surprise Dougie with a romantic treat, and make some pancakes for both of them. After putting two plates of pancakes on one tray, and hand picking some red roses from his garden, Harry made his way back upstairs, ready to surprise his lover. After checking Dougie was still asleep, he got back into the covers, placing the tray at the end of their bed. While he waiting for his boyfriend to wake, he stroked Dougie's hair and closed his eyes, wondering what would be happening that day.

A few minutes later, Dougie turned, and realising that Harry was still next to him- smiled. Harry beamed back, and looked at the pancakes. "I made you breakfast in bed Dougs," Harry said, grabbing the tray and placing it on top of his and Dougie's laps.

"Awesome Harry," Dougie said, taking a plate. "Thanks" he said, kissing Harry's too perfect lips. "Thanks for everything."

Harry took the other plate, and passed a red rose to Dougie, who put it in his mouth, making both of the boys giggle. Dougie then took the rose out of his mouth and put it on their bedside table and picked up his first pancake. Harry did the same, and after they'd both bitten into their pancakes, Harry noticed his boyfriend had lemon and sugar running down his top. He chuckled and leant over, licking up the mess Dougie had made on himself. The boys chuckled for a few minutes, and after finishing their pancakes Dougie gave Harry a quick peck on the lips in thanks.

Harry smiled. "We gonna tell Tom and Danny today then?" He paused, as Dougie's face was highlighted with worry and fear. Harry softly added, "I thought it was what you wanted?"

Dougie gulped. "I do. It's just... I'm scared Harry. How do you think they're gonna react?"

Harry pondered over Dougie's question. "Listen Doug, we've known them for nearly 10 years. They're our best mates, they love us. I don't think it will affect anything- but even if it does, at least we'll still have each other. And nothing could make me happier right now than you Dougs."

"Thanks Harry," Dougie said, staring lovingly into Harry's eyes.

"Do you want me to call them saying we're coming over then?" Harry asked, wrapping his arm around Dougie's shoulders.

"Yes please, I'll take a shower," Dougie answered, kissing Harry on the lips before getting out of the bed. He grabbed one of his Saint Kidd tops, a pair of black skinny jeans and some boxers and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Harry also got out of bed, and turned on his phone. He typed in the speed dial for Tom, as Danny was staying round Tom's for a few nights because they'd both recently been dumped. After a few seconds, Tom picked up.

"Heya Haz, what's up?" Tom's sleepy voice answered.

"Hey mate, can me and Dougs come over later? We sort of have something to tell you and Dan."

"Cool mate, is everything OK? Has something happened?"

Tom's voiced was half-filled with panic, Harry realised, and reassured Tom. "Everything's fine mate, we've just got something we need to say. We'll be there in an hour, alright?"

Tom's voice was calmer. "Sure, I'll jump on Danny to wake him up."

Harry heard Tom giggle.

"Are you sure you and Dougs are OK?"

Harry sighed. He forgot how much Tom cared for their youngest band member. "We're perfect mate. I'll see you later," he said, then hung up.

A few minutes after Harry had got himself dressed, a sopping wet-haired Dougie walked into the bedroom, dressed like a model. Dougie grinned at Harry, and ran up to him. He jumped just before he reached him, and locked his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around Harry's neck. He laughed as Harry nearly fell over from shock and lack of balance. Dougie smiled before giving Harry's lips a quick lick before asking, "Did you call them?"

Harry answered that he had before passionately kissing Dougie's lips. Their tongues fought for dominance- to which Harry's won. Harry rubbed Dougie's back all over while they were kissing, trying to show Dougie just how much he loved him. Knowing Dougie couldn't stay in that position for ever, Harry laid Dougie down on the bed, still continuing with their passionate and loving kiss. Dougie cheekily giggled, realising he had gone hard. Harry soon found himself removing Dougie's shirt, and started kissing all over Dougie's body, making the smaller man groan and moan in pleasure. Harry noted, pleased, how Dougie's nipples had gone hard, and he turned his full attention to them, sucking and gently biting on them. Dougie moved his arms from Harry's back and wrapped his arms under his boyfriend's underarms, pulling him up so he was directly above his face. Harry moved his hands from the bed onto Dougie's shoulders, making Dougie again groan in pleasure. They kissed again, even more passionately than ever, until Dougie stopped.

"Harry," Dougie seriously said, pulling his boyfriend away and lying down properly down on the bed. "How much do you know about gay sex?"

Dougie was worried, Harry realised, lying down next to Dougie and grabbing his hand.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Dougs, I've had sex with guys a few times before, but I totally understand you wanna take it slow. And I'm not gonna put any pressure on you to have sex with me until you're ready." He kissed Dougie's cheek, about to continue. "Plus when you're ready Dougs, I promise I'll be as gentle as possible. I want our first time to be amazingly special." As Harry finished, Dougie smiled and kissed Harry again on the lips before snuggling into his muscular chest. "Thanks Haz," he said, before the two lovers just lay there, savouring the moment.

"How long till we have to go Haz?" Dougie asked, turning to face his boyfriend.

"Umm," Harry turned again to look at the alarm clock. "We've got to go now."

"Oh," Dougie said. He was clearly far too comfy and happy and move. Harry sighed, knowing they had to tell their best friends.

"Shall we go and tell them?" Harry asked, standing up and putting his hand in front of Dougie, to which Dougie graciously took and allowed Harry to pull him up.

Together, they walked down the stairs, put on their shoes, walked out the door, and got in Harry's car.

After 10 minutes, they reached their destination.

"A kiss for luck?" Harry asked, to which Dougie nodded. Both of the boys leant in, and shared a kiss, comforting both of them.

Dougie and Harry walked towards Tom's house hand in hand, not caring if the other 2 boys saw. Harry could feel Dougie shaking slightly, so he squeezed slightly on his hand. Dougie returned the support with a smile, before they ran the doorbell. A slightly frightened Tom answered, who silently ushered them in and over to a sofa.

Harry and Dougie sat in seats opposite to Danny and Tom- their band mates.

"What's up guys?" Danny asked, looking up.

"Well, erm... me and Harry, we have news," Dougie started, staring up at Harry, asking for silent support. Harry squeezed Dougie's hand again, and took control, as Tom and Danny exchanged a worried glance.

"Me and Dougie, we're in a relationship," Harry stated, looking back and forth between Tom and Danny, wondering how they'd react.


	4. Chapter 4

"Me and Dougie, we're in a relationship," Harry stated, looking back and forth between Tom and Danny, wondering how they'd react.

Dougie saw Tom suddenly grab Danny's hand, and both of them stared at the two boys in shock. Harry saw tears begin to well up in Dougie's eyes, and he pulled Dougie into a hug, wrapping his arms around him, protecting him.

"Guys, please say something," Harry pleaded, worried that the other two hadn't said anything.

Tom spoke first. "Guys," he started after a quick look at Danny. "That's such great news!"

In unison, Harry and Dougie turned to face Tom, shocked.

"I thought it was gonna be really serious like one of you two was going to die- but this is great! When did you fall in love?" Tom asked, but just as Harry was about to answer, Tom interrupted again. "You guys, you're so cute together! When was your first kiss? Oh I'm so happy for you, it's about time you both fell in love!" Tom finally finished, and all four boys sat there, grinning at each other, Harry and Dougie still happily holding each other's hands. They sat this way for a while, until Harry realised that questions had been asked. "I speak for myself when I say this, but I think me and Dougs fell in love as soon as we first met. And as for our first kiss- that was yesterday." Harry looked lovingly at Dougie, who nodded, agreeing with his boyfriend.

"Hey, come on guys, let's have a group hug," Danny said, his thick Bolton accented words making everyone stand up and hug each other. During the hug, Harry leant over and kissed Dougie on the lips, making the other two boys go "Awwww," in unison.

Dougie blushed bright red at their awwing, and broke away from the kiss.

"Harry," he whispered. "Not in front of them. Please, they don't wanna see it."

"Too right we don't," Danny happily said, walking into the kitchen. "I'll get some drinks."

Tom was still standing there, smiling like a buffoon.

"What's wrong Dougs?" Harry whispered back. "Are you ashamed of our love?" Dougie shook his head, but Harry continued. "Don't you want to kiss me?"

Dougie was stunned. "Of course I want to kiss you... I, ermm, Tom, can you give us a minute please?" He stammered to the oldest band member, still grinning at them.

"Of course Dougs, I'll go and help Dan." Tom said, leaving the two boys alone.

Dougie collapsed to the sofa. "Of

course I want to kiss you Harry. I'm just not ready to parade our love around. They don't wanna see it and it-it's just happening a bit too fast."

"Not ready?" Harry said, walking up to look Dougie right in the eye. "Not ready for a lot of things are you Dougs?" Dougie gasped. "It was your idea to tell Danny and Tom in the first place. I mean, do you want this relationship or not Dougie?"

As the tortured look on Dougie's face sunk into Harry's mind, he immediately regretted his harsh words.

"D-Dougie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

But he was interrupted by Dougie, standing up and walking towards the door, tears streaming down his face. "I wanted this more than anything Harry! I love you! And I'm sorry for being 'pathetic' but that's how I am." He paused to open the door, and then continued, but speaking a lot quieter. "I wanted this more than anything. I'll see you later." Then Dougie walked out, out into the sun, and out away from his lover.

As the door closed, and Tom and Danny ran into the room asking thousands of questions, Harry felt hundreds of tears cloud his vision. And for once, Harry let the tears control him, no longer caring who saw.

* * *

Dougie ran away, not caring where he was going. He didn't know how long he ran for, whether it'd been a matter of seconds or hours. All he cared about was the man that had suddenly turned on him. He thought they were in love. He thought Harry would be at his side forever. He thought nothing could separate them. Dougie suddenly stopped- he couldn't bare it. He let his legs fall beneath him, knowing no one would be there, knowing Harry wouldn't be catching him. And there he stayed for the rest of the day and night- drowning himself in tears.

* * *

Harry was beside himself in worry. It was 9pm; Dougie had been missing for roughly 12 hours. After Dougie had left and Harry had broke down crying, Tom and Danny had gone out searching for their youngest member. Harry, at his band mates insistence, had gone home in case Dougie returned. All day he'd been calling his boyfriend, only to eventually find his phone was on their bed. Tom and Danny had been searching all day, Tom on foot and Danny in his car. But they hadn't found him. As the evening turned to night, Tom and Danny decided to continue their search in the morning, and go and support their drummer- and sleep at his that night. Harry had always been the strong one, both emotionally and physically. To see him break down was heart-wrenching for both of them. When they got to Harry's house, a red-eyed Harry answered the door. The house was a mess, and a half drunk bottle of whiskey was placed on the living room table. Harry sank down into the sofa and pulled a blanket around him, needing something to cuddle to as Dougie wasn't there.

"Mate, don't drink yourself into oblivion." Tom said, taking the bottle away and putting it in the kitchen. "Dougie won't want to see you like this."

Harry scoffed. "If he comes back."

"Of course he'll come back. This is his home, and he loves you Harry," Danny said, sitting down next to his friend and putting his hand round Harry's shoulders.

"HOW COULD HE LOVE ME AFTER THE THINGS I SAID?" Harry roared, losing his mind again. He stormed upstairs to Dougie's bed, lying down under the covers and letting everything out. After tossing and turning until two in the morning, Harry managed to cry himself to sleep, dreaming of all the evil things that could've happened to Dougie while he wasn't there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please review, hope you enjoy the chapter! And Merry Christmas! xxx**

* * *

Harry woke with a start, wondering what had woken him. He sat up and looked at his phone. It said that he had 12 new messages. A sudden wave of hope overwhelmed him and he opened up the messages, with each one becoming more disheartened than the last. Falling back onto his bed and letting the duvet consume him, he realised he'd forgotten it was his birthday that day. There was a tap on the bedroom door and Harry heard Tom and Danny mumbling to each other, wondering whether to come in. Harry decided to put them out of their misery and walked over to open the door. Shocked, the boys stepped back.

"You alright mate?" Danny asked, just to be ignored by a continually-walking Harry, pushing past the other two boys and walking downstairs. Tom and Danny shared a glance, and Danny took Tom's hand, trying to calm him down as much as possible.

Harry continued down the stairs, taking two at a time. He looked out of the window, not even bothering to take the fact it was pouring with rain- that was hammering down on his rooftop. Harry stopped walking. His lover. His lover, the man that had walked out. His lover, the man who had walked out because of the things that _he_ had said. Harry fell to his knees once more, hysterically sobbing. It was all his fault. Almost instantly he felt two pairs of strong arms grasp him around his body, holding him together.

"Mate... Hey, it's your birthday. Dougie will remember. Dougie will come home," Tom said, half-heartedly smiling, but wondering why he was bothering. Nothing could calm their drummer down, nothing could stop his tears. Apart from one man. Harry got up, walking towards the window. He realised how much it was raining, and the rain mirrored his mood perfectly. Hopeless, desperate, and lonely.

"Harry," Danny said, concerned, leading Harry away from his thoughts and towards the sofa, lying at the edge of the room, untouched and unloved. "Me and Tom got you a gift for your birthday." He hesitated. "We understand if you don't want to open it right now, but, yeah," he said, his speech failing him. Tom gave him a comforting smile and then turned to face Harry. "Harry, please, just say something! We've known Dougie for nearly 10 years, and he loves you very much! He'll be back, ready to celebrate your birthday and Christmas with you. He'll have probably got you a really nice gift as well."

"He got me a photo frame with pictures of us in it," Harry mumbled to no one in particular, his words barely audible. Harry slumped his head on Tom's shoulder, allowing Tom to wrap his arm around the drummer's shoulders. They stayed this way for a while, with Tom comforting Harry, and Danny fiddling with Harry's loosely wrapped birthday present.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

And another.

Instantly, Harry rose, looking at Tom expectantly. Watching Harry standing shock still, Tom walked over to the window. He turned and nodded to Danny, muttering "Let's give them some space," before walking with Danny upstairs.

Harry silently walked to the door, tears rolling down his face just like before. He closed his eyes as he opened the door, ashamed of his harsh words and worried what Dougie's reaction would be.

A pair of red, sore eyes greeted Harry's vision. A pale, wet, crying Dougie was standing on the doorstep, his hand frantically wiping away his tears.

Harry was very near to breaking down again. "D-Dougie, I-I'm..." But he was interrupted by Dougie, placing his finger on Harry's lips. Harry flinched back at how wet and cold Dougie's fingers were.

"Dougie, you-you're freezing," Harry started, but again he was shushed.

"Shh Harry please. Please, just hold me," Dougie begged, throwing his body at Harry and welcoming the older boys muscles around his body.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Harry said, basically carrying a freezing Dougie inside his house. He shut the door behind them, not wanting any coldness to ever touch Dougie's skin again.

Harry gently placed Dougie's body on the sofa and pulled the nearest blanket on top of his lover.

"I'm just gonna go and get you some warm clothes OK Doug?" Harry said, but not bothering to wait for the answer. He sprinted upstairs, not bothering to answer Tom and Danny's nagging questions about Dougie. Harry grabbed some of Dougie's clothes and a towel, and flew back downstairs again, not wanting to be away from Dougie again, for any period of time. He gently took off Dougie's clothes, starting by lifting off his top over his head. Harry dried Dougie's body and hair and then re-clothed him, getting under the blanket with his friend. He took Dougie's hand and rubbed it gently, trying to get some warmth back into his friend's body.

"Dougie, what happened? We were so worried," Harry asked.

"I-I don't know," Dougie said, his eyes filling with tears again.

"I am so sorry for what I said. I don't know what came over me, I just, I don't know, I just got angry because I didn't understand why you didn't want to kiss me, and then I said that, and oh I'm so sorry Dougs, please forgive me!" bursted out Harry, leaving both of the boys with tears in their eyes.

"There's nothing for me to forgive you for Harry! It was my fault for being silly. I guess it's just because I'm used to hiding from people that I'm gay, and it was just so full on. I'm so sorry Harry; I'll make it up to you."

"You made it up to me just by coming back Mr Dougie Poynter," Harry said slowly, staring deeply into Dougie's gorgeous blue eyes. He touched Dougie's cheek, and noticing that it was still cold, stroked it lovingly.

"Are-Are we OK then?" asked Harry, still not wanting to assume anything.

"Of course babe," Dougie sexily said, elongating the word babe so much that it made both him and Harry giggle like school girls. Dougie leaned into Harry's heated body, and felt Harry's gentle lips on his forehead.

"Did you think I forgot?" Dougie asked, turning his head to look at his boyfriend.

"Forgot what?" Harry answered, confused. Everything else that wasn't Dougie was unimportant.

"Your birthday!" Dougie smiled and reached to the cabinet to the right of him and produced a wrapped package with a label addressed to Harry on it.

"You didn't have to get me a present Dougs," Harry said, but thankful he'd remembered his birthday.

"Of course I did. You're my favourite person in the world Harry Judd, and if I can't buy a present for you, I can't buy one for anyone."

Dougie smiled when he noticed Harry's grin. He passed the present over to Harry and placed himself down exactly opposite from Harry, centimetres away from his face. Harry's legs were wrapped around Dougie's waist, and Dougie leaned back, knowing Harry wouldn't let him fall.

"Thanks Dougie," he said, unwrapping his birthday present. He gasped. It was an A4 frame that was silver with golden swirls and rounded edges. But, unsurprisingly the picture was what really captured Harry's vision. It showed a hug that they'd shared during the first few weeks of the formation of the band. Those first few weeks were when all the boys properly bonded, and when Harry and Dougie had properly fallen in love with each other in secret. To Harry, it was perfect.

"Dougie, I'm so touched," Harry said, once more letting tears come to his eyes. He pulled Dougie in closer, before making up for all their missed time together, by sharing a long, passionate, loving kiss with the man he loved the most in the world- Dougie Poynter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry it's been awhile! I've been visiting Grandparents and they haven't had wifi- but it does mean that the next chapter should be up now! And I do like the next chapter! Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and a Happy New Year! I just wanted to thank everyone for reading my fic, and the people who have reviewed it, especially kbeto for their constant support! Also, thanx to my bezzie for her continual help! xxx Remember, I do not own McFly!**

* * *

"Harry, let me show you how much I love you."

Dougie and Harry were cuddling together on the night of Christmas day, listening to each other's heartbeats and watching the flat-screen telly. They were watching the Christmas edition to Doctor Who, a favourite of both of the boys. Harry's birthday had ended in perfect bliss, and Tom and Danny had gone home in the early hours of Christmas Eve morning. Both Harry and Dougie were completely in the Christmas spirit- by having watched nearly all the Christmas specials that had ever been made.

"What do you mean Dougs?" Harry said seriously, looking deep into his boyfriend's eyes. "I know you love me."

"I know, but- but we haven't done anything," Dougie said, turning away.

Harry was shocked. "Dougie, you don't have to have sex with me just to prove that you love me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressurise you."

"Haz, you make me feel bad, because you're so fucking horny, and not getting any!" Dougie poked Harry gently in his ribs, trying to distract both of them from the incredibly awkward conversation.

"Dougie," Harry started, speaking slowly and clearly, making sure every syllable sunk into Dougie's mind. "You're not having sex before you're ready."

Dougie turned to face Harry, unlocking himself from his boyfriend's arms. "That's just it. I think- I think I am ready Haz. And it's Christmas Day. Everything's so perfect, and this would just be the cherry on top."

Grabbing Dougie passionately around his waist so much that it hurt the smaller man, Harry kissed Dougie on his lips. He quickly got up and twisted so his body was towering over Dougie. Leaning down on Dougie's neck, he placed hard bites here and there, leaving Dougie a strong memory of that evening. Harry's bite had drawn blood, Dougie realised, and with a squeal he got up, suddenly feeling vulnerable and hurt following Harry's burst of passion. Realising Dougie was panicking; Harry quickly grabbed Dougie's hips and pulled him down next to him.

"Dougie," Harry said, giving Dougie's hand a quick kiss, trying to calm the younger man down, "I'm not going to hurt you. I love you Dougs."

This time Dougie kissed Harry, so passionately that both their bodies ended up flailing around on the floor, rolling over each other's bodies in a fit of giggles. They stopped, and shared a moment of staring lustfully into their lover's eyes.

Harry broke the silence. "Are you sure you want to do this Dougs? I'm honestly ready to wait forever for you."

Dougie nodded, unsure at first but becoming more confident. "I know you won't hurt me and be as gentle as you can. I trust you Harry," Dougie said, smiling as Harry wrapped his arms around his body, keeping him safe and kissing him on the neck.

"I'm just gonna go and get something ready then," Harry said, getting up and walking up the stairs, much to his boyfriend's displeasure. "Give me 10 minutes and then come up to your love den."

Harry disappeared into their room as Dougie sighed, beginning to get nervous. He knew in his heart that Harry wouldn't hurt him, but in his head he knew that it would hurt, no matter how hard Harry tried to look after him. Dougie was scared of messing up or not enjoying it or leaving Harry thinking he was bad at sex. He placed his head in his hands, concentrating on his breathing to try and stay calm. When he looked up again, he realised 8 minutes had gone, and in another few minutes him and Harry would truly be one. That thought comforted him, and he began to feel more confident. Dougie got up from the warm floor and after giving his underarms a quick sniff to check he didn't smell too foul, he began to walk up Harry's stairs.

He soon reached his bedroom door, and after knocking once, he entered it. Dougie gasped. The first thing that came to Dougie's mind was the smell. Dougie's senses picked up the scents of roses and strawberries. It smelt just like a summer morning, but it didn't look that way at all. The room would have been pitch black if it wasn't for the rows of candles on the bedside table, desk and window sill. Dougie looked at the ones on the bedside table, mesmerised. Harry had placed them in a big heart shape, and inside the heart the candles said 'H+D'. He smiled lovingly at the candles, before turning to face the bed. Rose petals covered the duvet, which was pure white. A single rose rested on the pillow- a symbol of the two boy's love. Dougie heard the door open behind him and felt a pair of warm arms hug him from behind. He slowly turned to find Harry was topless, and his lover's eyes were full of lust and love.

"You wanted it to be special," Harry said, explaining himself.

"Harry, this is amazing! I love it all, and I love you," Dougie said, burying his head into Harry's topless body, and loving the way it felt.

"I love you too Doug," said Harry, his hands falling down Dougie's body until they reached his hips.

Turning again so his back was against Harry's chest, Dougie closed his eyes and tipped his head back, feeling Harry's breath on his neck. Harry lustily pulled Dougie's shirt over his head and fumbled clumsily with his own jean buttons. Dougie smelled sweet of aftershave and newly formed sweat, causing his skin to shine in the candlelight. He felt the fabric of his jeans fall down his legs and crumple in a heap on the floor. Harry softly kissed his neck, before sucking and biting on it, creating a moan from his boyfriend.

Spinning Dougie around again, Harry grabbed his lover's thighs and picked the smaller boy up, while he locked his legs around Harry's waist. Dougie found his back had collided against the bedroom wall, and Harry's tongue had lustfully entered his mouth. Grabbing hold of his lover's hair with passion, Dougie broke away from the kiss, and started kissing, biting and sucking Harry's neck. Harry then moved towards the bed, and before placing his boyfriend down on it, he grabbed something off the bed-side table.

20 minutes later, and Harry pulled his boyfriend under the covers next to him. Harry was panting slightly, and Dougie had a massive grin on his face.

"How was it?" Harry asked, throwing his arm loosely around his boyfriend's waist.

"10/10," Dougie said, snuggling his face into Harry's neck and closing his eyes. "10/10."


	7. Chapter 7

Dougie woke to the sound of Harry's gentle snoring, and he smiled. He could feel Harry's ragged breath against his neck, and it calmed him so much. Swinging himself out of bed, he was reminded of last night by just how sore he was. Deciding that today wasn't going to be the day that he runs the marathon, Dougie called for his boyfriend.

"Harry... Harry, wake up please."

Suddenly the snoring stopped, and a tired-looking Harry opened his eyes and stared at his boyfriend.

Dougie shifted, slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey sexy," Harry said, flinging himself off the bed and walking towards Dougie, stealing a kiss from his too-perfect lips. Noticing how uncomfortable his boyfriend was looking, Harry asked what was up.

"I-I can't really walk," Dougie answered, with cheeky smile and a chuckle escaping from his lips.

Harry's eyes widened as he raised his eyebrows. "Looks like I'm gonna have to carry you everywhere for now then!" Harry chuckled as well, and gently lifted Dougie up. He rotated in a circle, watching lovingly as Dougie's smile got even wider.

As Harry walked downstairs, he thought it best to start up a conversation about the previous night. "I know you're hurting now Dougs, but was last night... OK?"

Dougie nodded, thinking. "It was great Haz! It was fun, but did I do it right?"

They reached the bottom of the stairs just as Dougie finished talking. Harry laid his lover and friend down on the floor, and placed his stomach on Dougie's, before stealing another kiss from his lips. "You were perfect," Harry simply stated, letting Dougie's tongue attack his own one.

Ten minutes into their make-out session, and the phone rang. The boys let it go to voice mail while they continued making out. Another five minutes went by, and Dougie stopped, pushing the older man off him.

"Come on Judd," said Dougie cheekily, giving Harry's lips one last lick. "Let's get dressed."

15 minutes later and the 2 boys swaggered down the stairs, Dougie still in Harry's arms. Harry rested his boyfriend's smaller body on the sofa, before flicking on the TV and sinking down next to Dougie.

"Hey babe, the voicemail?" Dougie reminded Harry, and in answer Harry swung his arm over to the phone, clicking play.

"Hey hun, me and your dad were just wondering how you're doing. We heard that the band isn't doing too great, what's going wrong honey? We were hoping you'd pop over today, maybe about 11, and feel free to bring Dougie with you. We do both like your best friend, as weird as he may be. Haha! Hope you had a lovely Christmas by the way, happy Boxing Day! See you at 11!"

Harry turned to face Dougie, giving him an apologetic look. He then noticed that his boyfriend was shaking slightly, and took Dougie's hands in his.

"What's wrong Doug? I thought you and my mum got on well?"

Dougie gulped. "We're gonna have to tell them aren't we? Your parents, my mum, about us. How are they gonna react?"

"Hey babe, you said the exact thing about Tom and Danny, and they're being so supportive! Your mum loves you, and I'm pretty sure she likes me! It'll be fine." Harry wrapped his arms completely around Dougie, until it was time to leave.

Half an hour later and the two boys were sat in Harry's parent's front room.

"I'm gay... And Dougie's my boyfriend."

When they had reached Harry's parent's house, both of the boys needed reassurance and comfort. As they were walking up the drive, Dougie grabbed Harry's hand, but much to the smaller man's dismay, Harry had shook him off.

"I'm sorry Doug," Harry said, looking straight ahead, determined. Dougie tried not to fee hurt however, shrugging it off as his boyfriend's coping mechanism.

"You're walking," Harry stated, to which Dougie shrugged.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," he said, looking at his shoes. Harry quickly glanced at Dougie's face, which was wincing.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out."

"W-What? You don't mean that Dad."

"You are no son of mine. Now. Get. Out."

Dougie quickly looked from Harry, to his dad to his mum. Harry looked hurt, shocked, betrayed. His dad looked angry, and his mum looked as if she were about to burst into tears. Harry's dad suddenly stood, pointing an accusing finger at Dougie.

"This is your fault," he said, taking slow steps towards Dougie, as if in slow-motion. Dougie leant back, his heart beginning to beat faster, sweat pouring from his hands. "I knew we shouldn't have let him join that band. They've turned him gay. They've turned him bad."

Dougie began to panic as Harry's dad got closer and closer. Was Harry not gonna help him, stand up for him, stop his father from hurting him? As Harry's father's fist collided with his face, Dougie realised Harry was too scared to stick up for him, and that he loved his father more than he would ever love Dougie.

But then suddenly everything flicked back into normal time, and as fast as lightening, Harry stood, and punched his dad right on the nose. His dad fell, clutching his bleeding nose, too shocked to say anything.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH DOUGIE!" He then sat next to Dougie, gently stroking his hair. "I'm so sorry, are you OK babe?" When Dougie nodded, Harry again turned on his father. "I love Dougie, alright? He's made me the happiest man on earth." Harry turned to smile at his boyfriend, before spitting at his father. "You homophobe. I'll be glad to be disowned. Come on Doug, let's go home."

As he picked up Dougie's hand and lead him towards the door, Harry's mum spoke up for the first time.

"Harry, honey, please, we still love you. Your father's just shocked... We err, we love Dougie, and it'll be great having him in the family."

Harry half turned his head. "Thanks mum," he said, before walking out.

The two boys sat in silence on the way home, both of them consumed in their own thoughts. As soon as they got home, however, Harry sank to his knees, his back scraping the door that had just been closed behind him. This was one of the first times that Dougie had ever heard his friend cry; he realised, and so knelt down beside him, pulling him into a hug. It wasn't long before the tears falling from Harry's eyes made Dougie's top wet, and so he tried to wipe away Harry's tears, succeeding a little.

"Harry, if you want to talk, I'm here," Dougie said, still holding his crying boyfriend.

"Thank you Doug, it's just, I'm so sorry that my father hit you. And I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you sooner- I just- I was shocked and..."

Dougie shushed him. "You stuck up for me in the end. That's all that matters. Your dad will come round, he loves you very much Harry."

Harry then giggled, making Dougie even more confused. "It's normally me comforting you Dougie."

Dougie joined in with the giggling as well. "Don't get too used to it Harry, when we tell my mum you can comfort me all you want." When Dougie finished his sentence, he realised he too had a tear escaping. Harry kissed it away, before pulling Dougie into a hug. It hit him that after his father's show, Dougie was even more worried about telling his mum.

"It's all going to be OK Dougs, yeah? I'm never gonna leave you, it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks."

They sat together on the floor for a while, holding each other. After a few minutes, Dougie noticed a letter on the floor. He would normally have ignored it, but something was abnormally intriguing about it. Dougie passed it to Harry.

"What's this?" he asked Harry, who shrugged, ripping it open. The boys stared at the contents.

"Dear Mr. Judd,

We regret to inform you that this is an eviction notice. You have 2 weeks.

Yours sincerely, Miss Blease"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys, its been a while! I have been really lazy with this story, and I am soooooooooo sorry! But here is an update! :O I had written some future chapters (promise) but then my iPod went weird and deleted everything... :'( it was a sad day. But i love McFly and Dougie's amazing, and today I had some spare time so I thought I'd write this! It was originally gonna be a one shot, but then i figured I should make it the next chapter of my story! This chapter is a year later... and I think I have some idea where I can take it... Hold your breaths to hear more about Miss Blease...**

* * *

A year later, and everything had changed.

Dougie picked up another bottle, his hands shaking lightly as he popped it open. He sank to the floor, huddling into the corner, taking the first swig. His best friend had gone to bed, and Dougie needed alcohol. He needed it to make him feel better, after just one drink he would feel like he was dealing with his problems. The drink would block off the shit that was happening to him. For just a bit. But just a small release gave him the strength that he needed to carry on. His friends didn't know what he was doing; he knew they wouldn't understand how alcohol was keeping him strong. A part of him wanted to tell them, and maybe they could help, but Dougie didn't really want help. He didn't _need_ help. It was only some drink, and he was fine, just not quite as happy as he once was. Plus, he didn't want to weigh his problems down on other people. That wasn't fair on them.

Putting the wine back in the cupboard and closing the door, Dougie heard a slight shuffling noise behind him.

"Doug, what you doing up? You okay dude?"Harry asked, cautiously walking over to where his boyfriend was sat.

"Yeah Harry, I'm just coming up to bed now," Dougie answered, pulling himself up, walking over to his lover and embracing him in a much-needed hug.

Harry gently stroke patterns on Dougie's back, knowing that it could relax the both of them through the hardest times. However, this time his lover didn't calm, and Harry knew something was wrong.

"Doug, what are you doing down here baby? What's in here- plates, cups, wine..."

Harry pulled back from the embrace and looked into his best friend's eyes.

"Dougie, have you been drinking?"

The younger man felt his breathing speed up, and his eyes began to fill with tears. He wasn't ready for people to know, especially Harry.

"Harry, no, I love you yeah? I love you, why would I need to drink?"

"Babe, it's me, you can talk to me. I'm here for you." He took the smaller man's hands in his own, squeezing them. "If you're drinking, we can get help, I wanna help you."

Dougie was speechless. "Harry, honestly, I haven't had much to drink, only a few gulps. I'm not drunk, I don't need help."

"Do you do this every night?"

Dougie nodded.

"Doug, you're better than this, you don't need it!"

"I do need it, I do. And I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I do love you Harry."

"And I love you Dougie. So much. I'm sorry for not noticing, I've been too distracted lately, and haven't spent enough time with you."

Dougie's eyes began to fill with tears again at Harry's romanced words, and he pulled his best friend and lover back into his loving embrace.

"Let's go to bed Doug, and tomorrow we'll spend the whole day together yeah?" He gently cupped Dougie's cheek before kissing it. "I'm here for you, and I'm going to make you happy again." And that is exactly what Harry did.

* * *

Dougie woke to Harry's rhythmic breathing on his neck, and he smiled to himself as he began to feel slightly aroused. Harry's larger body was spooning his smaller one, with his muscular hand resting on Dougie's waist. A lone tear escaped from Dougie's eye, because he actually felt happy and loved by this amazing man. And they were gonna spend the whole day together, something they hadn't done in months. A movement on the other side of the bed caused Dougie to turn over, and he was met by a peck on the lips by his companion.

"Morning beautiful," Harry whispered, moving a strand of hair from Dougie's face. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel happy, and so much better. Are we actually gonna spend the whole day together?" Dougie beamed.

"Not a second apart, I promise," Harry answered, closing the space between their faces. This time, the kiss went deeper; it lingered, and was full of lust, passion and love.

Regrettably, Dougie pulled apart again. "Let's get started then," he said, grinning cheekily.

"Uh-uh," Harry said. "First, I'm making you breakfast in bed."

Harry got out of the bed, throwing on a Saint-Kidd top before making sure the duvet was engulfing his partner.

"Sexy," Dougie said, watching the older man swag out of the room. He turned onto his side and closed his eyes, hoping to save a plentiful supply of energy to get him through the day.

Around half an hour later, Harry came back up the stairs, knocking lightly on the door before entering. At seeing Dougie rest so peacefully on the bed, he lovingly smiled, and his mind suddenly went to all the things he loved about the younger man.

"Dougie honey, food!"

Turning over, Dougie parted the empty space next to him.

"Come on then."

"With pleasure."

Harry got happily into the bed, placing the tray full of food on Dougie's lap.

"Hey Doug, remember when I used to make us pancakes? You would always dribble them, and I would always laugh at you."

Dougie smiled. "This time last year was perfect, 'part from Miss Blease."

"I'm glad she's dead," Harry stated plainly, eyes gazing into the wall thoughtfully.

Dougie shivered, the memory was still strong in his mind.

"Anyway Doug, eat up!" Harry's voice changed dramatically, and became one of extreme happiness.

"Yeah, thanks dude," Dougie forcefully smiled, taking a bite out of his breakfast. Harry smiled encouragingly at him.

"So what do you wanna do today? I rang up Danny and Tom, I know we were supposed to meet them today, and I've cancelled that. It's okay, they understand."

"Thanks Harry," he said through his mouthful of food. "I don't really know actually, we can do lots, we have the whole day. Let's just- make it a good day yeah?"

Harry smiled again. "I'd literally do anything for you Dougs, I'd die for you. This is going to be the best day of your life!"

Laughing, Dougie put down his knife and fork. "It already is."

"Aww, cute!" Harry teased, getting out of bed once again and taking his lover's tray. "Come on babe, stop being lazy, get dressed!"

Dougie threw his pillow at Harry jokingly. "You told me to stay in bed; I'm just following your every command Captain Judd!"

Dropping the tray suddenly, Harry ran to where Dougie was laying, and got on top of him, dominating him.

"It's General Judd to you Poynter," Harry winked, before lowering his head and placing a quick kiss on his lover's forehead.

Dougie laughed, and Harry properly exited the room, chucking quietly to himself.

10 minutes later, and Dougie was dressed and fully accessorised by his trademark headband and bracelets. He frantically brushed his teeth and jelled his hair back; taking special care to make sure he looked good enough for Harry. He then trotted down the stairs, ready to be with Harry again. His lover had already broken his promise, it was only 9:00am and in total they'd spend 40 minutes apart. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Dougie smiled, ready to start the day.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... it's crap. Hey, at least I updated! And wasted your time... Anyway, cya! xoxo**


End file.
